The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with water filter of the type comprising the characteristics expressed in the preamble to claim 1.
In the sector of vacuum cleaners, over the past few years, vacuum cleaners characterized by their comprising a so-called water filter instead of traditional filters have become widespread.
Said vacuum cleaners are provided with a filtering chamber in which the flow of air aspirated by the vacuum cleaner is washed with a jet of water.
The chamber comprises inferiorly a containment tank which is filled with water, and above the tank an air inlet section, connected to the aspiration conduit, and an outlet section in turn connected to the aspirator.
In correspondence with the inlet section the air flow passes through a venturi-shaped tube portion, into which also ends a conduit in communication with the containment tank.
In this way, at steady state, the flow of air passing through the venturi creates a vacuum that causes the suction of water from the containment tank.
Said water hits the flow of air, capturing the particles of dirt suspended therein.
To facilitate the fall of the water back into the tank, bulkheads may also be provided inside the tank itself, whereon water can condense more easily.
Vacuum cleaners built in accordance with the prior art described above have at least one major drawback.
Whilst they do guarantee an excellent air filtering action when they function at steady state, the same cannot be said during transitory phases.
The term xe2x80x9ctransitory phasesxe2x80x9d means all those situations in which, while the vacuum cleaner is in use, the flow of air is interrupted as a result of an occlusion of the intake conduit, to be resumed after an interval.
It is common knowledge that it is extremely easy to occlude the intake conduit, for instance by excessively pressing its inlet against the surface to be cleaned, or by aspirating a piece of paper or a rag.
Each interruption of the flow of air, however, causes a consequent interruption of the water jet because the suction effect provided by the venturi is no longer available.
In this way, when the aspiration resumes, for a few moments the jet remains inactive and the dirty air passes beyond the filtering chamber without being appropriately filtered.
In this situation the technical task constituting the basis for the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner with water filter that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
In particular, a technical task of the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner with water filter that assures a constant filtering of the air even if the flow of air through the aspiration conduit is accidentally interrupted.
Another technical task of the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner with water filter that is usable also within a washing-drying machine, in combination with a steam generator.
The specified technical task and the indicated aims are substantially achieved by a vacuum cleaner with water filter, as described in the accompanying claims.